Same old same old or not
by Lost-Within19
Summary: What if Sasuke never left. Shikamaru and Ino are married? Sasuke cares about Sakura since when? Will it be a mix up or the truth. Does Sasuke really care about her or not. What is up with Naruto? What should Sakura do? Itachi wants who? May change to M


" Were are they coming from," She said.  
" That way," Naruto said.  
" Hurry we have to get hte children out of that area," Sakura yelled.  
" I am I am," Naruto said.  
" Shikara were are you!!" Sakura yelled. Shikamaru and Ino got married a bit ago.  
" Help!!!" screamed a little girl.  
" Shikara I am coming!" Sakura yelled. She spead up to get there.

" Shikara are you ok," Sakura asked.  
" Ya I am," Shikara said.  
" That is goo ah!" Sakura screamed. " Saku," Shikara said. Shikamaru ran by grabbing Shikara.

" Shikara are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.  
" Yes but someone took Saku-chan daddy," Shikara said.  
" Ok we will get someone to find her," Shikamaru said.  
" Kay daddy," Shikara said.  
" Ino keep Shikara inside with the rest of you," Shikamrau said.  
" I will hun," Ino said.

' Where the hell is he at this time.' Shikamaru thought.  
" Uh hello," Shikamaru said. " Maru what is up," Sasuke asked.  
" Sakura has been kidnapped and Shikara saw everything," Shikamaru said. " How is attacking?" Sasuke asked.  
" We don't know," Shikamaru said.  
" Ah shimatche!" Sasuke yelled.  
" Nice save," Shikamaru said. Sasuke went running towards the gate. Shikamaru went after him. " Itachi," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. He got to the gate and saw Sakura.  
" Sasuke," Sakura wimpered.  
" Sakura what happened," Sasuke said. " Itachi grabbed me and dropped me off here and the people with him left," Sakura said.  
" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.  
" For the most part," Sakura said.  
" Come on lets get to the Hokage's office," Sasuke said.  
" Alright," Sakura said.  
" Sakura your arm is bleeding," Sasuke said.  
" I didn't relize that," Sakura laughed nonchalantly.  
" Stop now," Sasuke said. He wrapped her arm up. All of them are Anbu.  
" We ready," Sakura said.  
" Yup," Sasuke said. The walked up to the Hokage's office.

" Where are the two they better get here soon," Tsunade said.  
" They will be here Lady," Shikamaru said.  
" You better be right," Tsunade said. As if on cue they walked in.

" Lady Tsunade we are sorry we had tro stop for a couple minutes," Sakura said looking at Sasuke.  
" No excuses please this is very serious," Tsunade said.  
" What would you like us to do Tsunade," Sakura asked.  
" It is lady to you," one of the workers said.  
" Actually I have been calling her Tsunade since she has trained me to be a medical ninja thank you and plus I am her right hand if she needs me," Sakura said.  
" She is correct with that as you are Mikatara," Tsunade said.  
" I am sorry if I had insulted you Lady Sakura," Mikatara said.  
" No need for titles now," Sakura said.  
" Ok," Mikatara said. " You guys will be going to find the akatsuki and destroy them for good," Tsunade said.  
" But Lady they are assassins for a reason they will die," Mikatara said.  
" Never underestimate this group they are strong enough to take them," Tsunade said.  
" Ok ma'am," Mikatara said. " You are desmissed now go," Tsunade said.  
" Alright," Sakura said. The group left.

" Ino keep Shikara inside I will be back as soon as I can," Shikamaru said.  
" Alright Shika," Ino said. The group left soon enough they found who they were looking for. They spilt up and went with someone following one of the members.

" Itachi," Sasuke said.  
" I see you haven't relized it that you will die," Itachi said.  
" You will be the dead one," Sasuke said. Itachi grabbed Sakura again.  
" Let her go," Sasuke said.  
" Why should I," Itachi said. He pushed her to the ground. They two boys fought. Sasuke almost had him he was on his last thread. Itachi got to Sakura and sliced her.  
" Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled and he killed Itachi.  
" Sasuke," Sakura said.  
" Get you back I will do that," Sasuke said. He picked her up and ran off toward the village. He got there and ran her to the hospital. Tsunade heard about it and ran to see Sakura. Sasuke was outside he felt helpless. The rest of them finished up the peopleand were walking toward Sasuke.

" What up Sasuke," Maru said. Sasuke just stood there.  
" Sasuke you there," Naruto said. He didn't move.  
" Sasuke come here!" Tsunade yelled. He moved and went to Tsunade.  
" Well Lady," He said.  
" She is fine, she has to stay with someone she is yet to weak to go on her own," Tsunade said.  
" I will watch her since it was my fault she is like this in the first place," he said.  
" No it isn't," she said.  
" If I had watched her closer she wouldn't have been here in the first place," Sasuke said.  
" It is not your fault," Tsunade said. Sakura walked out in one of Tsunades extra baggy clothes for Sakura. She had them laying around in case Sakura got pregnant. Which was not to likely yet.  
" It is to," Sasuke said quietly.  
" No it wasn't I should have been ready to move but I wasn't" Sakura said.  
" I should have protected you more," Sasuke said.  
" Don't blame yourself," Sakura said.  
The two walked toward the group. When they got there they looked at Sakura.  
" What happened?" Naruto asked.  
" I was stupid," Sasuke said walking around the group.  
" It wasn't your fault!" Sakura yelled.  
" Uh," Shikamaru said.  
" I got hurt and we have been here for alomst three hours waiting for me to get healed," Sakura said.  
" What happened?" Naruto asked.  
" I got hurt that is all you need to know Naruto!" Sakura yelled walking away.  
" She don't need to yell," Naruto said.  
" Dummy she is worried," Kakashi said.  
" Huh?" Naruto asked.  
" Sasuke you dummy," Shikamaru said. He left to go home to see Ino and Shikara. The group split up to go home. Naruto got home and laid down on his bed. Naruto still hasn't relized Hinata likes him and she is still to shy to tell him. " Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She saw him in a tree. She tried to climb it but he jumpped down.  
" Don't strain yourself Sakura," Sasuke said. " I will do what I want," Sakura said.  
" Come on Sakura you need to get home," Sasuke said.  
" I am not aloud to be by myself the nurse said so," Sakura said.  
" You can stay with me then," Sasuke said.  
" Thank you Sasuke I appriciate it a lot," Sakura said looking at the ground.  
" Come on lets go we need to get your bandages changed," Sasuke said. They were out till night time. They got to Sasuke's place and went to Sasuke's room. Sakura took the bandages off and was tring to wrap a new set around. She couldn't get it so Sasuke helped her. She turned around to say thank you when Sasuke kissed her. " Uh uh," Sakura couldn't get a word out.  
" I love you Sakura," Sasuke said.  
" Sasuke I," Sakura said. He kissed her again. He pushed her to the floor as a kuni flew through the window.  
" Get to the bathroom shut the door and lock it go but stay down low," Sasuke said. Sakura did just that. People came through the window and door. Sasuke tried fighting them off. When they disappeared he fell to the ground bleeding. Sakura came out and started to cry. She transported with all the energy she had to Tsunades office outside the door. " Tsunade, Tsunade!" Sakura yelled cring.  
" Sakura dear what is wrong?" Tsunade said.  
" He he he blood," Sakura still cring.  
" Who is he?" Tsunade asked.  
" Sasuke," Sakura said tear flowing. Tsunade helped her up and transported to Sasuke's house. Tsunade got Sasuke to the hospital right away. She was working on healing him while Sakura was out in the waiting room. She was pacing around in circles. " What is taking so long," Sakura said getting impatient. " He is all bandaged up dear girl," Tsunade said.  
" Oh thank you Tsunade," Sakura said giving her a hug.  
" You are welcome deary," Tsunade said.  
" He coming?" Sakura asked.  
" Ya and the two of you are staying with me here," Tsunade said.  
" Alright Tsunade," Sakura said. Sasuke came out all bandaged up.  
" Come on you two," Tsunade said.  
" Sasuke you ok?" Sakura asked.  
" I will be," Sasuke said. The three of them went to Tsunade's apartment. They spent the night there. The two slept peacefully. Tsunade went to her office that morning leaving the two to sleep. When the two woke they looked at each other for a while before moving. 


End file.
